vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Bright
|-|Possessing a Female D-Class= |-|Possessing a Monkey= Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, typically 10-A in human bodies, 9-C with firearms. 9-A with preparation time Name: Jack Bright Origin: SCP Foundation (Extended Canon) Gender: Varies, normally inhabits male bodies Age: Varies physically. Hundreds of years old by the events of Unfinished Business Classification: SCP-963, Researcher, Personnel Director, typically possesses humans and primates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman reaction speed (Typically is comparable with the likes of Dr. Kondraki and Clef), Possession and Immortality (Types 6 and 8) with SCP-963 (Was able to override a hive mind containing billions of individuals without any effort), Absorption (Each mind that he overrides has its memories and knowledge added to his own. It is implied that this also allows him to absorb their souls as well), Duplication with SCP-963-2 (Each body a 963-2 touches has its associated mind turn into an identical copy of Jack Bright's consciousness), Radiation Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with the Atomic Revolver (Causes those who are shot by it to contract fast growing tumors that kill them within minutes), much more depending on what body he is possessing (Inherits the powers and abilities of whatever body he possesses), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Dr. Bright has proven highly resistant to psychic and emotional manipulation according to his personnel file) Attack Potency: Varies depending on what body he is possessing. Typically his human forms are at least Athlete level (Physically damaged Dr. Clef, although he was injured at the time), Street level with firearm. Small Building level with preparation time (His turrets are able to quickly kill SCP-076-2) Speed: Varies depending on what body he is possessing. Normal Human with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed with most human forms (Comparable to Dr. Clef and Dr. Kondraki) Lifting Strength: Varies Striking Strength: Varies, Athlete Class in most of his forms Durability: Varies depending on what body he is possessing. Typically his human forms are at least Athlete level (Was able to take hits from an injured Dr. Clef during the events of Unfinished Business. Should be comparable to Dr. Kondraki). Unknown with SCP-963 (Described as 'indestructible'. While he was in control of the entire Foundation's resources via 963-2, he claimed to still have no way to destroy it. Claimed "An explosion big enough to take it out would be more than enough to burn off the atmosphere") Stamina: Varies on what body he possesses. Most human bodies have a High Stamina, having pursued Clef and Kondraki for an extended period of time. Range: Standard Melee Range with 963, Several dozen meters with The Atomic Revolver and firearms Standard Equipment: * SCP-963: A pendant worn by Jack Bright at all times. If any living being with a sophisticated enough mind touches the object, it causes their mind to be completely overridden by that of Jack Bright, although if the pendant is removed quickly enough, the afflicted still retains their memories. If worn for long enough, the victim becomes a permanent copy of Jack Bright, even allowing for multiple instances of his mind should it be transferred to another user. Optional Equipment: * SCP-963-2: A series of Foundation logo pins created through analyzing 963's anomalous properties. While most of it's abilities are unknown, in the events of 'Unfinished Business' it is revealed that it effectively functions as another instance of 963, albeit it lacks its trademark durability. Through manipulation of the Foundation over hundreds of years, Bright was able to utilize these copies to absorb the minds of nearly the entire Foundation, controlling a large portion of the personnel as a sort of hive mind. * The Atomic Revolver: A weapon stolen from Alto Clef. It functions entirely as a non-anomalous revolver of unremarkable make, yet when fired it releases a blast of radiation with no known limit regarding ammunition. If this blast of energy/radiation hits an organism, all the affected cells become cancerous, and begin to multiply and form deadly tumors within seconds. This spreads throughout the body, and typically kills targets within minutes, with no possible cure.. Intelligence: Genius normally (A high ranking researcher of the SCP Foundation, outsmarted both Clef and Kondraki on several occasions), Supergenius as of the events of Unfinished Business (Absorbed the minds of a large majority of the Foundation, possibly many, many more) Weaknesses: 963 needs to physically touch a being in order for Bright to possess them. If 963 is somehow destroyed, he would be permanently dead. When not trying to push an agenda, he actively tries to find a way to end his life. Others Notable Victories: Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Yang's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Radiation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:SCP Foundation Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9